You're Mine!
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Sebuah malam yang menyenangkan bagi Jerman bersaudara. - Yaoi, Germancest -  Special request from Doitsu21! XD  RnR please?


_**((Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power - Hidekaz Himeruya))**_

**WARNING : **Yaoi, lemon, Germancest.

Spesial request from **Doitsu21**

.

.

Malam ini Feliciano Vargas sedang bermain ke rumah Jerman bersaudara, Ludwig dan Gilbert. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, namun biasanya jika Feliciano datang untuk bermain, itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Ludwig. Karena Feliciano pasti mengobrak-abrik barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

"Ne, ne, Ludwig. Ini majalah apa?" tanya Feliciano dengan tampang polosnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah 'majalah'.

"He-hei! Kembalikan!" Ludwig berusaha merebut 'majalah' yang ada ditangan Feliciano.

"Aku mau tahu dulu ini majalah apa, ve." Feliciano tidak mau semudah itu memberikan 'majalah' hasil temuanya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan! Cepat kembalikan!" termakan ucapan Ludwig, Feliciano melempar majalah itu dan majalah itu sukses mendarat dengan keras di wajah Gilbert bukannya kembali ke tangan Ludwig.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" teriak Gilbert seraya melepaskan 'majalah' yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Maaf, ve. Tadi aku mau mengembalikanya pada Ludwig. Malah jadi kena kamu, ve." ujar Feliciano. Gilbert hanya menghela nafas, tak ada gunanya jika ia berdebat dengan orang seperti.

"Memang majalah apa ini? Kok aku yang awesome ini tidak tahu?" Gilbert membuka 'majalah' itu.

"Jangan dilihat!" wajah Ludwig memerah. Ia malu bahwa 'koleksi' pribadinya diketahui oleh kakaknya.

"_**Paradise Harem**_. Kau membaca majalah seperti ini?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada tinggi.

"Wa-wajar dong! Aku kan sudah dewasa!" tepis Ludwig.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Gilbert menatap tajam Ludwig dengan tatapan kesal dan tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sementara, Ludwig hanya bisa menelan ludah dan pasrah.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU! AKU PINJAM YA?" Gilbert memohon dengan wajah manis. Sesudah itu ia langsung berlari cepat ke kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu itu dengan keras supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Ludwig hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya sambil bersweatdrop ria. Memang dasar kakak-adik yang aneh.

"Ve, Gilbert kenapa?" tanya Feliciano bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung," jawab Ludwig tidak kalah bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Feli. Sudah larut malam. Nanti aku dimarahi kakakmu." lanjut Ludwig menyarankan.

"Iya, ve. Dari tadi Nii-chan juga sudah menghubungiku. Aku pulang ya~? Terima kasih, ve~" seperti angin, Feliciano menghilang begitu saja.

"Haah.. Hari ini benar-benar aneh." Ludwig merapihkan barang-barangnya yang tadi diberantaki oleh Feliciano.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai akan tugasnya. Ludwig berniat untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Gilbert. Segera saja ia memasuki kamar Gilbert tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Di dalam kamar, Ludwig tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali 'Paradise Harem' yang terbuka di atas ranjang Gilbert.

'Dimana orang itu?' tanya Ludwig dalam hati seraya mengambil majalah itu.

'Apa dia sedang- ah tidak mungkin. Tapi bisa juga. Tapi masa sih?' tebak Ludwig dalam hati. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya memerah membayangkan tebakanya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Bruder_?" tanya Gilbert yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ludwig tak mampu berkata apapun lagi melihat Gilbert yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas airnya. Rambutnya yang basah membuat Gilbert tampak lebih keren dari biasanya. Bulir-bulir air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dan sesekali turun menelusuri lekuk tubuh Gilbert, membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy di mata Ludwig.

"_Bruder_?" Gilbert berusaha menyadarkan Ludwig dengan wajah heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, A-aku tak apa kok." ujar Ludwig gagap.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada menyelidik.

"Mu-mungkin aku demam." jawab Ludwig menyangkal.

Gilbert meletakkan kasar punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Ludwig, "Tidak panas."

"Memangnya kalau demam harus di tandai dengan suhu tubuh yang panas?" tanya Ludwig membela diri.

"Biasanya kan begitu." Gilbert menarik telapak tangannya dari dahi Ludwig. "Kupikir wajahmu memerah karena melihat tubuhku yang awesome ini." Gilbert membelakangi Ludwig dan beranjak mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari. Ludwig hanya dapat diam tanpa kata. Matanya menatap ke tubuh Gilbert tanpa henti. Ia tak mau kehilangan pemandangan 'indah' itu sedikit pun.

"Hei, _bruder_. Menurutmu aku bagusnya pakai baju apa?" tanya Gilbert yang terlihat bingung memilih pakaian untuk dirinya. Ludwig tidak menjawab apapun. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Gilbert dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah berpakaian." bisik Ludwig tepat di telinga Gilbert.

"Me-memang kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku- ingin menikmati tubuhmu." Ludwig mempererat pelukannya pada Gilbert.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu."

"Lakukanlah kalau memang kau menginginkanya." bisik Gilbert menantang. Ludwig menyeringai. Dengan cepat, tubuh Gilbert di angkatnya dan dengan kasar dibantingnya tubuh Gilbert ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan kasar padaku." pinta Gilbert sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf saja. Tapi aku suka untuk mengasari seseorang." Ludwig melepaskan sabuk yang dipakainya. Ia mengikat kedua tangan Gilbert pada tiang ranjang dengan sabuknya itu. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Gilbert meringis kesakitan.

"Silahkan benci aku setelah ini." ujar Ludwig. Ia mulai mencium bibir Gilbert dengan penuh nafsu. Sepertinya gambar-gambar dalam majalah itu benar-benar membuat dirinya hilang kendali dan ingin mempraktekanya.

"Mmph~.." Gilbert berusaha membalas ciuman Ludwig. Tapi apalah daya, sang adik telah menguasai mulutnya.

Tangan Ludwig mulai bermain di dada Gilbert. Memilin tonjolan keras di atas sana. Tangannya yang satu lagi menulusuri lekuk tubuh Gilbert dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sampai tibalah tangan Ludwig pada bagian sensitive milik kakaknya itu. Ludwig mengelus benda itu dari balik handuk yang masih menutupi pinggang Gilbert.

"Nggghhhh…" Gilbert tak mampu menahan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama perlakuan tangan Ludwig.

Ludwig melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gilbert, "Kau menikmatinya 'kan?" Ludwig berbisik di telinga Gilbert seraya menggigit halus daun telinga sang kakak dan sesekali menjilati hasil gigitanya itu. Sementara Gilbert tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Dirinya sibuk untuk melenguh dan mendesah.

Tangan Ludwig sudah mulai berani meremas 'benda' itu, yang mulai terasa mengeras saat ini. Lidahnya yang asyik berkutat di telinga Gilbert, perlahan turun menciumi tengkuk. Sesekali Ludwig membuat tanda disana, sebuah tanda yang melambangkan bahwa Gilbert, sang kakak, hanyalah miliknya.

Dari tengkuk turun ke dada, Ludwig mengemut tonjolan keras di dada Gilbert. Dihisapnya dengan keras berulang kali dan terkadang digigitnya dengan kasar.

"Aaaaahhhh…" Gilbert meringis pelan akibat gigitan itu. Rasanya sakit tapi juga begitu nikmat. Lebih tepatnya, Gilbert merasa kegelian.

"Hm, suaramu benar-benar menggoda." Ludwig yang makin bernafsu melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Gilbert dan membuatnya 'polos' tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel.

"Benar-benar indah. Sayang aku tidak melihatnya dari dulu." ucapan Ludwig membuat pipi Gilbert merona. Sama seperti Ludwig, baru pertama kalinya bagi Gilbert, tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan benang sehelai pun dilihat orang lain.

"Ja-jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ujar Gilbert malu.

"Tak apa. Aku senang melihatnya." Ludwig menciumi perut Gilbert dengan penuh nafsu. Hingga akhirnya mulut itu tepat berada di depan 'benda' kebanggaan milik Gilbert.

Jantung Gilbert berdegup kencang saat mengetahui bahwa mulut Ludwig sudah tepat berada 'disana'. Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah akan perlakuan Ludwig selanjutnya. Karna melawan pun sudah tak berguna. Ludwig berhasil membuat tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Ludwig mengecup 'benda' itu. Menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan menggigitnya dengan lembut namun terkadang berubah kasar.

Gilbert mendesah dengan keras. Ia tak ingin Ludwig menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya. Ia bahkan ingin meminta lebih. Tapi tak bisa ia keluarkan satu kalimat pun kecuali desahan yang makin menjadi.

Ludwig memainkan 'benda' itu dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan tak mau melepaskanya.

"Ja-jangan kasar. Kumohon." pinta Gilbert memelas.

"Apa?" Ludwig mengangkat pinggang Gilbert dan mulai bersiap.

"Jangan main kasar." ujar Gilbert untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tak mendengarmu. Suaramu terlalu pelan."

"AKU MOHON KAU JANGAN MAIN KASAR!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Gilbert, Ludwig memasukan 'miliknya' pada 'milik' Gilbert dengan kasar dalam sekali hentakan.

"ARRRGGHHHH~!" Gilbert merasa kesakitan. Cairan hangat telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan siap tumpah menulusuri pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku suka bermain kasar." Ludwig memajukan pinggulnya berharap bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Ludwig mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan lebih. Begitu pun dengan Gilbert, walau terasa perih Gilbert tak bisa menolaknya. Begitu nikmat, begitu menyenangkan. Baik Gilbert dan Ludwig berharap malam ini tidak cepat berakhir.

"Ahh! Ah! Lebih cepat, Ludwig!" pinta Gilbert sambil mengerang nikmat.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, _bruder_." tanpa banyak omong Ludwig langsung mempercepat temponya.

"Ah, awesome! Seperti itu! Ughhh~"

Ludwig benar-benar seperti kerasukan setan. Ia terus 'menyiksa' kakaknya dengan ganas. Ia tidak mau permainan ini berhenti sekarang.

.

.

.

Semakin lama Ludwig semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan pinngulnya. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai titik kenikmatan dari permainan ini. Gilbert pun semakin mendesah dengan keras.

Semakin cepat, semakin keras. Akhirnya Ludwig pun sampai di titik kenikmatanya. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia mulai melepaskan ikatan tangan Gilbert di tiang. Pergelangan tangan Gilbert terlihat sangat merah akibat kencangnya ikatan itu.

"_Dank je_," Ludwig terbaring di sebelah Gilbert. Ia tak menyangka bisa selelah itu setelah selesai 'bermain'.

"Ayo istirahat." ujar Gilbert.

"Sudah pagi, sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja." balas Ludwig.

"Tidak," Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ludwig. "Hari ini kau milikku sepenuhnya." seringai menyeramkan menghiasi bibir Gilbert.

"Terserah padamu. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu hari ini." Ludwig tersenyum dan jawaban Ludwig benar-benar membuat Gilbert puas. Ia pun menyeringai lebar.

"_Bruder, you're mine_!"

~ FIN ~

((A/N : Selesai juga fict ini. Ampuni saya! *ngumpet*. Maaf kalau kurang hot dan asem. Saya ngiler sendiri ngebayanginya. *fujoshi mode on* Ah, gak mau banyak ngomong lagi. Review ya? Kritik dan saran selalu di terima dengan senang hati. 8D))

Special thanks to : **Doitsu21 **yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk membuat fict ini. Semoga kau suka. Hehehe.. ^/w/^ Dan juga terima kasih untuk **Dogol Brothers **yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan typo di fict saya yang sebelumnya. Dapet pengetahuan baru nih. XD

**Terima kasih banyak** untuk yang sudah mau membaca maupun mereview fict saya! Jaa ne~ ^^/


End file.
